The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style)
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoof of "The Wizard of Oz (1939)". Cast *Dorothy Gale - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Professor Marvel - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Doorman - Garfield (Garfield) *Cabbie - Odie (Garfield) *Guard - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Wizard (Bad) - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *The Wizard (Good) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hunk - Fluffies (Wallace and Gromit) *Scarecrow - Ginger (Chicken Run) *Zeke - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Cowardly Lion - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Hickory - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Tin Man - Babs (Chicken Run) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Miss Almira Gulch - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Scar (The Lion King) *Uncle Henry - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Aunt Emily - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Toto - Shaun (Wallace and Gromit) *The Munchkins - The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emerald City People - Students of School (Matilda) Anna the Red-Nosed Princess Cast *Rudolph - Anna (Frozen) *Hermey - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sam Snowman - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Clarice - Elsa (Frozen) *Yukon Cornelius - Hercules (Hercules) *Santa Claus - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Mrs. Claus - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *The Head Elf - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Abominable Snowman of the North - Marshmellow (Frozen) *Donner - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Rudloph's Father - Rapunzel (Tangled) *King Moonracer - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Charlie-in-the Box - Dumbo (Dumbo) *The Spotted Elephant - Kristoff (Frozen) *Dolly for Sue - Matilda (Matilda) *The Bird Fish - The Fish (Hercules) *The Misfit Cowboy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Train with Square Wheels - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Boat with Sinks - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Bonkers (Bonkers) *Dasher - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Dancer - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Prancer - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Vixen - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Comet - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Cupid - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Donner - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Blitzen - Mulan (Mulan) Parts *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 2 - Gromit meets his Family *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan;s Male Style) Part 3 - "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 4 - Victor is taking Shaun *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 5 - Gromit meets Adult Kiara *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 6 - It's a Twister (Tornado) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 7 - Gromit meets Adult Simba (Munchkin land) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 9 - Gromit meets Scar *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 11 - Gromit meets Ginger ("If I Only Had a Brain") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 12 - Gromit meets Babs ("If I Only Had a Heart") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 13 - Gromit meets Bunty ("If I Only Had The Nerve") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male Style) Part 14 - Scar/Gromit Goes To Emerald City *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 17 - Gromit Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Georgette) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 20 - Flying Hyenas attack *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 21 - Scar's Castle/Shaun Runs Away *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 22 - Huns March *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 23 - Scar's Death *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Rita) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 25 - Gromit Goodbye/Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan's Male style) Part 27 - End Credits Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof